Creo Que Amo A Mi Hermana
by Mido-Kun
Summary: Es la historia de dos hermanastros, Josh y Emma, los cuales descubren que se aman, pero deben mantener su romance en secreto debido a que los prejuicios de la sociedad y su propia familia estan en contra. ¿Lograran mantenerlo oculto? ¿O pasará algo que ponga a la joven pareja entre la espada y la pared?


**Capítulo 1: La Historia Detrás De Esta Historia...**

Mi nombre es Josh Jones, el hijo del empresario multibillonario Luciano Jones y de la excéntrica diseñadora de ropa, Susan Monroe. Soy muy alto, de hecho mido 6.7 pies de altura, tengo la piel un poco morena, pelo negro corto y algo rebelde, y ojos celestes que no van para nada con el resto de mi cuerpo. Tengo un cuerpo que debo admitir, causa envidia a mis conocidos hombres y enamora a mis conocidas mujeres. Toda mi vida he sido un denominado ¨Don Juan¨, de esos que siempre tienen a enamoradas detrás y que normalmente cambian de chica como cambian de calzoncillos.

En este momento me encuentro sentado en la primera clase de un avión, luego de pasar 7 años en un internado en Inglaterra sin ver a mi familia. Es normal que luego de tanto tiempo sientas nostalgia e incertidumbre, ¿Qué habrá cambiado? Era una pregunta que iba y venía en mi cabeza, por ahora, solo podía recordar las cosas tal y como las había dejado.

Por un lado estaba mi padre, un hombre de mediana edad (Ahora debía estar más viejo), de unos 5 pies de altura, de pelo negro, piel igual de morena que la mía y ojos café (De no ser por mi altura y mis ojos azules sería una copia exacta de mi padre). Era un hombre agobiado por problemas familiares con su primera esposa, mi madre, ambos se pasaban el día discutiendo y no podían pasar dos minutos en la misma habitación sin ponerse a pelear sobre los temas más variados, desde el trabajo de mi padre, hasta cuanto tiempo duraba mi madre en el baño, era un verdadero infierno para ambos, sin mencionar lo que era para mí, un niño pequeño viendo como su familia se desintegraba poco a poco. Cuando tenía 7 años, mis padres no soportaron más y se separaron. Lo más impactante para mí fue ver, que al año de mis padres divorciarse, mi padre se casó con otra mujer 10 años menor. La odiaba, lo odiaba, me odiaba por creerme culpable de lo que paso, me convertí de ser un niño amable y humilde, a ser un niño cruel y desconsiderado, arrogante era la palabra que mejor me definía, no aceptaba que nadie me corrigiera en lo más mínimo y mi padre, no queriendo que con su hijo le pasara lo mismo que con su esposa, me dejaba hacer lo que yo quisiera sin castigarme o mostrarme una palabra de reproche, hacia y deshacía como se me viniera la gana, lo que no ayudo a mi comportamiento, sino que lo empeoro, pero me alegro de haber cambiado un poco.

Por otro lado estaba mi madrastra, Lisbeth Julieth, una mujer de pelo café laceo, ojos verdes y piel blanca pero no pálida, era muy amable y servicial, en serio era una buena madre, lamento haber pensado tan mal de ella al principio. Era muy humilde, a pesar de estar casándose con un hombre extraordinariamente rico, ella pidió una ceremonia simple e íntima, ella decía que las cosas brillantes y caras le quitaban la verdadera belleza al estar casándose con la persona que amas. A pesar de esto, yo la veía con malos ojos al principio, la creía la típica madrastra de Disney, cruel y malvada, que solo quería la fortuna de mi padre, aunque poco a poco sus acciones me hicieron verla diferente. Por ejemplo, una vez mi padre se enfermó terriblemente, y ella, además de cuidarlo incondicionalmente, le ofreció un riñón cuando se enteró de que lo que mi padre tenía era una disfunción renal, mientras que una caza-recompensas lo habría dejado morir.

Y por último estaba mi hermana, bueno, mi hermanastra, Emma Lovic, una niña (Eso era cuando me fui) de pelo rubio claro y ondulado, ojos verdes claros y piel muy pálida, era una niña sensible y delicada, amable y dulce, que siempre ponía a los demás antes que a sí misma, esa parte de ella me encantaba aunque debo admitir que fui sumamente cruel con ella al principio.

_* Flashback *_

Tenía 8 años, estaba parado frente a la entrada de la mansión donde vivíamos mi padre, yo y las criadas. Estábamos esperando a mi ¨nueva madre¨, una idea que odiaba y que no aceptaría jamás, o eso era lo que yo creía.

En ese momento un automóvil de color negro se estaciono frente a nosotros, el chofer se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Lisbeth, la cual estaba vestida con un vestido largo color violeta, zapatillas del mismo color y el pelo recogido en un moño alto, se inclinó frente a nosotros como si estuviera frente a la realeza.

-Buenos días, señor y señorito Jones- Dijo ella, se le veía muy nerviosa, claro, estaba conociendo al hijo de su nuevo esposo, era normal.

-Deja las formalidades, dinos Luciano y Josh- Dijo mi padre besándola. Esa escena me causo un profundo asco.

En ese momento una niña, Emma, se bajó del auto con ayuda del chofer, estaba vestida con un vestido hasta las rodillas color verde esmeralda, zapatillas amarillas y un broche en el pelo también amarillo, estaba nerviosa, se le veía en los ojos.

-B-buenos d-días- Me saludo tímidamente jugando con sus dedos, no me digne a responderle.

-Oh, Josh, veo que ya conoces a Emma, ella es tu nueva hermana- Dijo mi padre sonriente.

¿Que había dicho? ¿Mi hermana? ¡No! yo jamás aceptaría eso, esa niña no se merece ser mi hermana, ella era una intrusa.

-Ella no es mi hermana y nunca lo será- Dije fríamente girándome y entrando a la mansión dejando un profundo silencio.

Al otro día me entere que Emma iba a asistir a la misma escuela que yo, odiaba eso pero tuve que aceptar a regañadientes, aunque tenía una idea para hacer de este día, el peor de su vida.

Yo era el chico más popular de la escuela, así que les propuse a mis compañeros una idea, que ellos aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces

A la hora del receso Emma estaba sentada bajo un árbol, cuando yo y mis compañeros comenzamos a lanzarle nuestros almuerzos, la pobrecita recibió una lluvia de pasteles, jugos y sándwiches. Ella lloraba pero de poco le valió, la ¨broma¨ continuo hasta que nuestros almuerzos se terminaron. A la hora de la salida la amenace para que no se atreviera a contarle nada a mi padre, ella no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

Los insultos, la lluvia de comida y las amenazas continuaron por meses, la pobre no tenía amigos, nadie quería estar cerca de la ¨Chica Basura¨ así que tuvo que soportar todo el grado sin ni una sola persona consolándole, los maestros y el director no hacían nada ya que no querían meterse conmigo, o lo que es igual, con mi padre, ya que el podía usar sus influencias para cerrar la escuela en un santiamén.

Un día ella estaba buscando unas galletas para Sophie, la cachorrita Chow Chow de la casa, cuando la torpe tiro todas las galletas al suelo. Emma le pidió muy amablemente a una de las criadas, Dinah, que la ayudara a recoger el desastre. Me enoje mucho y fui a confrontarla.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Grite furioso.

-N-nada, fue un accidente hermanito- Dijo Emma algo asustada. La palabra hermanito me enfureció aún mas ¿Quién se creía para llamarme así?

-¡No soy tu hermano!- Le grite, pero estaba tan furioso que la golpee en el estómago haciendo que ella callera al suelo.

-P-pero... hermanito- Dijo ella retorciéndose de dolor, escuchar la palabra hermanito por segunda vez fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la volví a golpear, aunque esta vez fue en la cara, con el puño cerrado.

Una lluvia de insultos cayó sobre ella, insultos que no me creí capaz de decir a nadie, se los dije a ella, a una persona que odiaba sin razón. Ella se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo agarrándose el abdomen y con la mejilla sumamente roja por el golpe.

Dinah no pudo hacer nada, de haber intervenido la habría golpeado a ella también y además haría que la despidieran, pero cuando Emma se fue me dijo.

-Señorito, no interferiré entre usted y la señorita, es lo suficientemente grande para decidir cómo tratarla, pero ella no se merece esto, ¿O cree que lo que le hace en la escuela está bien?- Abrí los ojos como platos ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso la estúpida de Emma le habría dicho?, apreté los puños, si esa información llegaba a mi padre el podía castigarme, o peor, odiarme.

-Señorito- Continuó -Le recordare una frase _¨No le hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan¨-_ Dijo ella retirándose.

Subí las escaleras buscando la habitación de Emma, no quería disculparme, no me importaba lo que me dijo Dinah, quería enfrentarla por decírselo a ella y además quería amenazarla para que no le dijera que la golpeé a mi padre. Pero al llegar a su puerta descubrí que esta estaba abierta, vi a Emma llorando con los ojos rojos, al igual que muchas veces esta imagen no me afectaría, de no ser por lo que escuche, Emma estaba rezando.

-Querido Dios, sé que me has puesto un gran desafío delante, que quizá de demasiado para mí, pero tratare de resistir- Me enoje un poco por lo que dijo, iba a confrontarla pero luego escuche otra cosa -Él me ha golpeado e insultado, pero ¿Sabes qué?, lo perdono, sé que ha sufrido mucho, comprendo lo que es que tus padres se separen, él me está tratando como una enemiga cuando yo lo que quiero es ser su amiga y, en última instancia, su hermana, gracias por escucharme, Amén- Termino de decir Emma.

¿Ella me perdonaba? ¿Por qué?, y luego recordé lo que le había hecho, eso había sido muy cruel ¿Ella me comprende? ¿De qué rayos habla?, y luego entendí, era obvio que para que su madre fuera soltera debió divorciarse de su padre, yo... ¿Había golpeado, insultado y ridiculizado a la única persona que me podía entender? ¿Por qué yo...?, Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla ¿Yo estaba llorando por una chica? Y para colmo era por mi hermanastra, la persona que más odiaba sin razón alguna.

Salí corriendo y entre a mi habitación, me sentía como basura, escoria, me sentía arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero no podía dejar que me vieran así, tenía que retractarme, pero... ¿Cómo?

Al día siguiente, que era sábado, mi padre estaba fumando y leyendo el periódico en la sala de estar, mi ¨madre¨ estaba leyendo una novela y Emma estaba limpiando una mesa, cuando sin querer tiro al piso uno de mis trofeos de Básquetbol y lo rompió.

-Oh no, eso era del señorito Josh- Dijo Jane, una criada.

-¡¿De Josh?!- Pregunto Emma con miedo.

-Emma...- Le dije, en ese momento ella se giró sorprendida y pude ver como sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas y como ella me miraba sumamente aterrada, en ese momento me sentí como un monstruo ¿Tanto miedo me tenía?

Ella agacho la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, presintiendo la lluvia de insultos que caerían sobre su delicada e indefensa cabeza. Pero en vez de eso me acerque y la abrase.

-No importa, fue un accidente- Dije mientras la abrazaba, ella tardo varios segundos en corresponder al abrazo, tal vez porque no se lo esperaba, pero cuando lo hizo sentí sus cálidas lagrimas cayendo en mis hombros, en ese momento me comprometí a nunca volver a verla llorar, aunque tuviera que partirle la cabeza a quien lo hiciera.

Ella y yo nos volvimos amigos, confidentes y sobre todo, hermanos, yo le confesé hasta el más pequeño de mis secretos, no quería tenerlos para ella, ella se volvió mi mundo, pasábamos muchísimo tiempo juntos, y yo... la amaba.

*_Fin del flashback_*

Seguro se preguntaran el porque me tuve que ir esos 7 años, pero supongo que será después ya que el avión acaba de aterrizar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les parece? Sé que quizá es un poco largo, pero quería dejar todo claro.<strong>

**En fin, subiré el próximo capítulo la próxima semana, espero tener a personas que lo esperen.**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido, ¡Chao! :D**


End file.
